Valientes y Cobardes
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: Porque así como ella fue "Valiente" al escoger la salida del "Cobarde", él también lo haría. Y entonces, jamás tuvo que volver a despertar...O al menos eso creía. Ruta XX - Ruta 1 (Mi primer Fic de KagePro, una oportunidad por favor)


_**Buenas, Vengo con cariño trayéndoles este fic de KagePro a todos sus fans n_n.**_

Realmente no sé si fue la gran cosa y, tratando de adaptare un poco al formato "Novela Ligera" Salió esto de mi imaginación. Pero he estado pensandolo por un buen tiempo y la verdad ya era, repito, YA ERA HORA! de que escribiera algo sobre Kagerou Days que me gusta tanto.

Este fic será SOLO un One Shot. Pero dependiendo de la imaginación que tenga puede que haga más (aunque no creo n_n)

Sin mas que decir disfruten mi intento de fic que espero y tenga futuro.

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project y todos su contenido NO me pertenece. Todo esto es obra de JIN (Shizen no Teki-P) y yo solo hago esto por diversión n_n

* * *

_**Valientes y Cobardes.**_

_**Kagerou Daze Fanfic**_

_**Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**_

* * *

_**Agosto 15/ xxxx - 12:33**_

"**Agh!...Master! Por...Por **favor...no...**"**

**[Archivo elminiado.]**

-"…!"-

Cerró y abrió los ojos solo para ver la estática de la pantalla de la computadora y el mensaje en letras grandes que estaba en medio de la misma. Suspiró, sin saber si aquello era por alivio o por sufrimiento. Por fin...Por fin! se había desecho de aquel virus molesto que siempre estaba tratando de llenarle la cabeza de ideas estúpidas! De intentar convencerlo con palabras y sentimientos falsos que sabía que nunca le ayudarían... Él estaba bien así, se pudriría en su propia soledad, bien merecido lo tenía.

Ahora estaba **Solo**.

-"Ah..."-

**Solo**...Sin nadie que pudiera molestarle o querer irritarle con bromas pesadas que afectaran su adorada y solitaria rutina que el mismo había roto por error al abrir ese maldito y molesto correo desconocido.

-"… ¿ENE?..."-

**Solo**… Con nadie que le hablara y que le dijera que se preocupaba por el, así el creyera que fuera mentira.

Solo…Encerrado en sus cuatro paredes en donde lo único que haría ería aferrarse a un recuerdo que no regresará.

Estaba **Solo…Solo…**_**Solo! SOLO!**_

-"Ah….AHH!"-

El decidió estar _**SOLO! **_Él iba a pudrirse en medio de su soledad, sin nadie a su lado, como el mismo lo había elegido. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba echando a la basura aquellos pocos recuerdos que él consideraba que lo hicieron feliz, en los que podía decir que quería cambiar para ver el mundo de otra forma.

Pero continuó aferrándose al recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, queriendo soñar el estar en un mundo y en un deseo que nunca se volverá realidad. Antes de gritar de nuevo, observó sus manos…Dos personas importantes para él se habían "Ido"….Y todo por _**SU Culpa!**_

Y Cuando cae de rodillas, a Shintaro Kisaragi solo le queda caer también en la desesperación.

-"P….Por Favor! Solo…Solo llévame contigo por favor…¡Donde sea que estés! ¡Llévame contigo!"-

La desesperación del llanto envuelta en la soledad fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo le detuvo. Pasaron solo segundos para que el "Valor" le hiciera tomar aquel objeto y que este temblara entre sus manos.

Un par de tijeras…

Sus lágrimas se secaron al tiempo en el que su mirada cambió, y estaba hecho…No había más por hacer. Si "Ella" no se lo llevaría lejos…"Él" haría lo imposible para ir con "Ella".

Sus manos continuaron temblando, pero no le importó.

Alzo las tijeras a la altura de su cuello y subió la mirada, lo que menos quería ver era su sangre cuando todo acabara.

Jadeó algo agitado, necesitaba reunir el "Valor" suficiente para hacerlo.

Las fuerzas que le faltaban le bastaron para dejar bajar sus manos con el objeto afilado a toda velocidad y…

…

No pasó nada, la punta se detuvo a centímetros de su cuello.

-"MALDICIÓN!"- Grita de nuevo, arrojando las tijeras lejos, oyéndolas chocar contra la ventana y hacer sobre su cama. –"Soy un cobarde…Soy un Maldito cobarde!"-

Él se llamaba a sí mismo "Cobarde" por no acabar con su vida, una vida que simplemente no importaba, que era una más en el mundo y que cuando acabara, sería fácilmente reemplazada por otra que quizás valiera más la pena que la suya.

Pero no, no pensaba en ser lo suficientemente "valiente" para poder acabar con su vida, el "miedo" era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué pensarían de él su madre y su hermana su terminaba por suicidarse? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar sola a la familia de la cual nació y lo crio al igual que su padre? ¿En verdad sería tan idiota como para dejarse matar así?

Pero entonces de pregunto: …Si esas eran en verdad razones verdaderas…El no quería solo porque tenía "Miedo", no porque en verdad pensará en alguien más que no fuera el mismo.

Si en verdad pensará en otras personas, ella no se hubiera marchado hace dos años…y Ahora no estaría solo por su propia culpa. Entonces supo, que la partida de "ella" había sido su culpa, ella no pensó en nada más y simplemente saltó.

Ella fue "Valiente" al tomar la salida del "Cobarde".

-"…Si ya no me quedan nada más que recuerdos y sueños falsos…Entonces"- Extendió su mano, dudando de tomar el objeto nuevamente, la sonrisa y los ojos vacíos del chico expresaban su decisión. –"Entones solo debo soñar por siempre…"-

Shintaro tomó la tijeras con ambas manos una vez más.

Repitió el proceso anterior….Ya no dudaba, el jadeo de hace unos minutos solo había desparecido.

Sus manos volvieron a bajar con velocidad.

Y entonces, aferrándose a un ultimó pensamiento…El susurró del chico se perdió entra la sangre y el silencio.

_Y entonces, nunca más tuvo que volver a despertar._

…

…

…

_Tic…Tac…Tic…tac…Tac…¿Tic?_

_O al menos eso creía._

* * *

_**Agosto 15/ xxxx - 12:33**_

-"¡ARGH! NO OTRA VEZ!"-

Era la tercera vez en el día que la alarma siniestra sonaba con intensidad, tanto que la sorpresa le hizo caer de la silla que usaba para sentare frente a su amada computadora. La risa cibernética que provenía de la misma le provocó deseos de vomitar….¡Todo era su culpa!

-"¿Se encuentra Bien? Master?"-

-"Siento como si mis intestinos se estuvieran revolviendo…ENE…"-

Aquellos días se rutina se habían ido a la basura todo por culpa de aquel estúpido correo electrónico que recibió hace un año, que fue cuando conoció a la pequeña virus de Inteligencia artificial. De ahí en más, su vida cambió por completo y no precisamente para bien.

¿Desde cuándo los Virus son así de Trolls? Eso ni el mismo lo sabe.

Allá, a la basura, también iban sus ganas de querer estudiar programación en la universidad.

Si es que alguna vez salía de su casa.

-"¿Eh? Espera….ENE que haces?...NO! ESA ES MI….!"-

Y ahora su vida entera también se iba a la basura.

La canción que por tanto tiempo había trabajado…Su soda se había regado por todos lados…

Y JUSTO en su Computadora, su más preciado tesoro y fuente de vida de todo Hikkikomori.

Era oficial, estaba muerto…Más que muerto! ¿De dónde se supone que iba a sacar una computadora a estas alturas de la vi…?

-"¡Vayamos a comprar una!"- Pronunció ENE desde lo único que parecía funcionar de la Antigua PC, la pantalla. –"Si vamos por una, ¿le será más fácil ir y venir no? Sera solo por hoy… ¿Si?"-

"**Solo por hoy"…**Por alguna razón no confiaba en eso. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a volver a enfrentar el mundo si no había salido de su cuarto en DOS años?! Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que tendría que pensar cómo sobrevivir DOS días sin una computadora.

De seguro moriría antes de eso.

-"…Es solo por hoy…"-

Se armó de **"valor",**

Se levantó de la silla, se abrigó con aquella vieja chamarra roja que solía usar antes,

Espero a que ENE acabara cargada en su viejo teléfono celular y bajó las escaleras, llegando has la puerta principal. De seguro su madre armaría un alboroto por verlo fuera de su habitación.

Luego de varios minutos frente a la puerta, solo suspiro. –"Es Solo por Hoy…"-

Y ese 15 de Agosto, a las 12 y media de la tarde.

Shintaro Kisaragi Fue **"valiente"** al volver a enfrentarse al mundo exterior.

…

Cambiando una Historia para siempre.

¿El interminable verano estaba por terminar?

_**Ruta XX – Ruta 1.**_

**Continuará en Kagerou Days.**

* * *

**Con esto termina este fic.**

Fue corto a mi parecer pero la idea principal era esta y me gustó como quedó, espero que, en cierta medida, se haya entendido el mensaje que se trata de dejar en el.

Cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibido, ayúdenme a mejorar un poco con sus ideas fans del mundo! (Vamos! el botón de review no muerde xD)

Como dije antes ha sido todo por hoy y espero que el fic les haya gustado.

Un saludo especial para los chicos de la pagina **"Kagerou Days/ Project Mekakushi Actors C:"** En donde soy la Admin Azami.

Nos veremos en otra ocasión si es posible. Rhapsody se despide recordandoles:

**"Comparte tu imaginación y tus ideas con el mundo, que el mundo te estará agradecido"**


End file.
